


Arc 1 - I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Huminals [11]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animals, Christmas, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppen Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc 1 - I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Selene and Arcas crept through the house, eager to see if the stories Warren had been telling them about a fat human breaking into their house and leaving presents was really true. Selene slipped silently from shadow to shadow, never making a sound or missing a step; Arcas ran along behind her, skidding on the floor, all four paws running on the spot and scrabbling for purchase as he cornered, claws clicking on the tiles. She pulled him into a patch of shadow by the playroom door and glared at him.

"You're meant to be being quiet," she hissed.

"I am," he declared loudly, the pout on his face clear in his tone.

She groaned and batted his nose with a paw. "Just shut up and watch," she told him.

A man in a red suit made his way across the floor, a large sack on his back, and carefully started piling presents under the huge fake tree Warren had insisted they had to have. When he was done he stretched and rubbed his back.

The two youngsters watched breathlessly as Lucas entered the room from the far side and smiled at the man in red.

"All done?" he asked, slipping his arms around the man's waist and smiling up at him.

Selene gasped as he leaned up and kissed the stranger, pulling him closer until the two were so closely wrapped around one another that you could barely see where one ended and the other began.

"What's he doing?" she hissed. "Why is he kissing that man?"

Arcas looked at her strangely and wriggled his nose. "But that's daddy!" he said loudly. "Can't you smell him?"

Lucas and the man in red turned towards the sound and the stranger's hood fell off, revealing that it was indeed Joe. He held his hands out to the two youngsters and they ran to him. Laughing he scooped Selene up and Lucas picked up Arcas and balanced him on his hip, leaning up to kiss Joe again softly.

"Happy Christmas, love," he said. "Let's get these two troublemakers back to bed before the twins wake up and join us."


End file.
